


In Pink

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and Shouyo is Very Cute, kenma is very gay, super domestic fluff tbh, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: There are a lot of things that Kenma loves about Hinata Shouyou. Something he’d never realised, however, is how much he loves Hinata Shouyou in pink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> This is for ren, i told them about this ages ago and im only just posting this now im sorry ilysm

There are a lot of things that Kenma loves about Shouyou. He loves the way that Shouyou looks in the mornings, eyes bleary with sleep and lips quirked into a soft, tired smile. He loves the way that Shouyou bounces around their apartment, singing along to pop music at all hours of the day. He loves the way that Shouyou always puts 110% of his effort into everything (aside from any sort of homework or studying, of course) and how he always “ _uwah_ ”s and “ _gwah_ ”s over Kenma’s video games, and the way that his smile is made of sunshine and his eyes hold entire galaxies.

Something he’d never realised, however, is how much he loves Hinata Shouyou in pink. Yachi was one of Shouyou’s closest friends in high school and had remained so after graduation, so it was no surprise that the two would meet up once or twice a week to do “best friend things”, as Shouyou always said in that lilting, chirpy voice of his whenever he saw the curiosity in Kenma’s eyes.

Kenma returns home at just past 6:30pm after an eight hour shift to find Shouyou curled up on the couch, Kenma’s DS in hand with his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth, brows furrowed in concentration. Kenma hardly notices that Shouyou is willingly playing a DS (he often complained that the controls were too confusing), too distracted by the way that Shouyou’s suntanned skin stands out against the pastel pink shirt he's wearing. Set against the backdrop of their loungeroom, surrounded by his own piles of textbooks and Kenma’s collection of plants, with soft pink light cast over his features from the setting sunlight filtering through the windows, Shouyou looks almost angelic. Kenma feels something he’d long since identified as pure affection curl itself around his heart. Looking at Shouyou always made Kenma feel like he was staring at unfiltered sunlight, leaving him warm and flushed and a little dazed.

“Kenma, you’re home!”Shouyou’s sudden gleeful shout breaks the faux blonde out of his reverie, eyes snapping up to his boyfriend’s face. Shouyou leaps up from the couch too fast and almost tumbles over, manages to gain his balance enough to collapse straight into Kenma’s chest. “How long have you been standing there?”

Heat rising to his cheeks, Kenma’s eyes nervously dart away as he instead mumbles something about Shouyou’s shirt. The other lights up brighter than sunshine, making another one of his excited “ _uwah_ ” noises as he steps back to show off his outfit. There's the simple chain necklace hanging around his neck (it once had a star charm hanging off it, but he’d managed to lose it and hadn’t gotten around to replacing the charm), as well as the usual colourful friendship bracelets he’d made with Yachi and Yamaguchi several months back. New are the light pink shirt that reaches barely midway down Shouyou’s thighs, a thin sliver of gorgeous, tan flesh revealed before being covered by a pair of white, thigh-high stockings. Kenma briefly thinks about the marks he'd left on his thighs only the night before, knows that they're currently hidden by the thin fabric clinging so beautifully to his legs.

Shouyou’s voice is bright as he chirps, “Hitoka-chan gave them to me! She said she had a bunch of spares anyway, so she let me have this shirt and the stockings! They’re cute, aren’t they?”

Kenma bobs his head in a nod, lips twitching into a smile when Shouyou reaches out to interlace their fingers and drags him over to the couch to curl up on top of him. It feels almost like instinct when Shouyou folds his arms over Kenma’s chest and rests his chin there, as Kenma slips one hand into Shouyou’s hair while the other rubs lazy circles into the flesh of Shouyou’s hip.

Shouyou looks at Kenma with flushed cheeks and shining eyes, the light casting gentle shadows across his features. Kenma runs his hands through Shouyou’s soft hair, trails the tips of his fingers across Shouyou’s cheeks and adores the way Shouyou nuzzles into his palm like it's the most natural thing in the world. With his adorable boyfriend curled up on top of him, warm and soft and so, _so_ perfect, Kenma feels himself start to drift off.

Kenma loves the way that Shouyou looks at him like he hung the very stars in the sky, and the way his voice lilts in pitch at the end of his sentences when he gets excited. He loves the way Shouyou’s eyes soften when he smiles and the callouses on his hands from so many years playing volleyball with such dedication. He loves Hinata Shouyou, and so it makes sense that he also loves Hinata Shouyou in pink.


End file.
